


The golden rule

by Werewolfgirl44



Series: Golden Rule [1]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2014-11-08
Packaged: 2018-02-24 14:03:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2584001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Werewolfgirl44/pseuds/Werewolfgirl44
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tag to 2x20 Red Cell slight BDSM. Oneshot. Slight Spoliers. you've been warned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The golden rule

**Author's Note:**

> An NCIS Fanfiction  
> TIBBS SLASH  
> A.N.-- I do not own any of the characters if I did there would be alot more McAbby and Tibbs.  
> warnings-a little OOC DiNozzo and set in an AU

Tony's POV

 

I was a, no I AM a failure to my Master to my dom. He needed my help my backup and I wasn't there for him. I'm so so lucky that he saved himself in time cause I don't know where I would be without him. So what had happened was we had been on a case where a red cell was effective on a college campus, we had just arrested the supposed murderer and by the time Kate and I had figured out that we had left our boss and my master alone with the real killer it was too late.

When we got to the room where he had master and i discovered the door was locked and proceded to try and kick the door down several times. After several futile attempts I realized I could have just shot the lock off when I had first arrived. My master wasn't permanatly injured but I still know I failed him. When we finall made it into the room and I realized how hard he was breathing and saw the cuts brusies and the mark around his eye I almost fell to my knees right then and begged for forgiveness-that was my fault. I should have known he was in distress.

I was afraid when it was time to go home so grabbed my bag and went to rush out really fast and go to my appartment before master had a chance to tell me that it was over since I had failed him in such a terrible way.

"DiNozzo, sit down and wait a minute I want to have a word with you. Kate, McGee go home I don't want to see you till 0800 MOnday morning." I fell bck into my chair cause my legs could no longer hold me up as I heard my master's voice telling me to stay. So this is it I thought, 2 years we've been together and now it's over because I made a rookie mistake and failed my master.

"Night Tony. See you Monday." i didn't respond to either Probie's or Kate's goodbyes.

When they were finally gone and it was just my master and me alone he clicked his fingers and I scrambled to him and knelt at his side keeping my eyes on his shoes the whole time. I might have messed up earlier but I would try my hardest to show master that I was worth keeping.

"What's wrong Tony? You've been too quite all night." my master questioned.

"I'm fine Master."

"Don't lie to me Tony. What are the rules? Which one did you break?"

"Rule 1: obey you, Rule 2: never lie to you, Rule 3: I'm yours, Rule 4: never let another touch me, Rule 5: Master knows what i need, and the Golden Rule: Master's always in charge. I'm sorry Master I broke rule two."

"It's okay Tony, now tell me what's wrong?"

"Nothing-It's just that-I mean that I....Are you going to get rid of me?" I blurted out at last.

"What--Tony why would you even think that?" Gibbs sat back in his chair fully shocked.

"I failed you Boss, Master." I whimpered out.

"How Tony explain it to me."

"At the college I let you get attacked by the Gunny, master. If I had only been faster or smarter I would have shot the lock off as soon as I got to the door. I failed you Boss. I wasn't on your six when you needed me. It's my fault you were hurt. I deserve to be punished." at least if he punished me then he might not send me away.

Master reached out and put one hand along the nape of my neck and slid one into my hair.

"Oh Tony, it wasn't your fault. No don't talk and that's an order. Did you try everything you could to get to me when you knew I was in trouble? You may answer."

"Yes Master. I did."

"Did you try everything in your power at the time to get to me in the room? Would you have done anything to keep me safe? You may answer."

"Yes Master."

"Then you did everything that I could expect out of you. You didn't fail me Tony. I'm proud of you for keeping your head in the situation. I'm sure it was hard for you to do." Master said as he caressed my head.

"I was so scared when I realized that I had left you with him Boss. I don't know what I would do if I lost you as my Master. I'd be lost without you. I couldn't run fast enough I was terrified Boss. I-I-I-oh Boss." and with that I launched myself at my master and practically crawled into his lap and wrapped myself around him.

Master put his arms around me an pulled me close to him. He was running one hand up and down my back in a soothing manner and had one in my hair massaging my scalp.

"Shh. Shh. Anthony it's okay I'm here. I'm right here, you're not alone you're never alone. I've got you. Shh. Shh."

After i had released all my pent up emotions Gibbs stood and pulled me up as well. He tossed my bag and his over his shoulder and then looked at me.

"Come on Tony. Let's go home, to our home. I'll take care of you once I get you inside the house. And this is behind us now." he placed a kiss to my forehead and stepped back preparing to leave.

"Yes Master." and with that I put it behind me cause after it was part of the rules.

Master's always in charge.


End file.
